


Wonderwall

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, sometimes a cute boy peeing themselves for you is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At a party Gueira mets a cute new boy that makes him laugh a little too hard.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: anonymous





	Wonderwall

Gueira was way too drunk, way too high and surrounded by people he didn't want to be around. Perched on the small couch, gripping his solo cup tight, he wondered if the whole night was going to be like this. He'd only been here for two hours and had already awkwardly dranken more than enough alcohol for the week just to avoid having to talk to anyone. He wasn't sure why he'd come in the first place, having a rocky relationship with the host of the party but not wanting to turn down the invitation in case there was a chance to salvage their relationship. But really it was just adding to the stress of it all.

"Gueira! I haven't seen you since highschool, how are you?" A voice spoke up, a pink haired person walking towards him. Fuck. Gueira took a big gulp of his drink, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Lee! It's nice to see you." Gueira said, glad to have someone he trusted there, but still not particularly wanting to socialize at all. Lee's hair had gotten longer and was now pink.

"Yeah! What have you been up to?" They asked, smiling as they made themselves comfortable by sitting on the armrest of the couch, casually leaning onto Gueira's shoulder to pick up their friendship right where it had left off. Gueira was grateful for it, he'd had enough awkwardness already. Lee caught up with him, and soon someone else had joined the conversation. Okay, things were getting better. Gueira hummed softly as he listened to another guy talk. A knock on the door startled them all.

"Meis! Chris! You guys made it!" Thyma said as she opened the door and two more boys walked into the house. Gueira recognised Chris, another person he'd met in highschool and had actually been pretty close to. The other boy, Meis, he didn't know. He stood tall and had long dark blue hair that covered half of his face. A guitar case was strapped to his back that made Gueira frown. He didn't look like the type of guy to force the party to listen to him badly play wonder wall, but anyone who brought a guitar to an event like this was doubtable.

"Meis! I didn't know you knew Thyma!" Lee hummed, waving the new guy towards them. Meis happily took the invitation, walking towards the couch and standing by Lee.

"Yeah, we met by chance." Meis spoke. His voice was deeper than Gueira had expected it to be.

"Cool! Do you want a drink? I make a killer spiked punch." Lee grinned, already making their way towards the kitchen. Meis chuckled softly, turning his attention towards Gueira as he shook his head. 

"Can always rely on Lee to get you drunk." Meis said, moving to take his guitar off. Great, here it comes, he's going to pull it out and spend the whole night playing bullshit songs any beginner would know. Instead though, Meis set the case down and took a seat by Gueira.

"I'm Meis by the way." Meis introduced himself, holding his hand out. 

"Gueira." The redhead shook the others hand, noticing the nails painted black.

"Oh, you're Gueira?" Meis asked in surprise.

"Yeah?" Gueira furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Chris told me about you." Meis chuckled, pulling his hand back to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"That's probably not good." Gueira mumbled, taking another awkward drink from his cup. To his surprise, Meis laughed.

"Mostly good things." The boy snickered, leaning back into the couch. Gueira's eyes ran over the boys silhouette, he was actually really cute.

"Here you go!" Lee's voice said from behind them. Both boys were met with a cup in front of their faces which they each took.

"Thanks Lee." Meis hummed taking a drink and immediately receding with a disgusted look, "This is really strong." 

"I said it was killer, didn't I?" Lee laughed as they came around to sit back down.

"Jesus christ, Lee!" Gueira groaned, having tried the drink made for him. Meis was right, these were really fucking strong. 

"You boys enjoy!" Lee hummed, patting Gueira's cheek before wandering off to join a different group of people. Looking around the room, it seemed everyone was having a good time.

"Do you smoke?" Meis asked, shifting to pull a pack out of his pocket. 

"Nah, I don't smoke cigarettes."

"Not cigs, weed." Meis chuckled, pushing the lid open to reveal a rolled joint and a lighter.

"Oh shit, yeah." Gueira said as he stood up. Meis laughed, following him outside. Gueira probably shouldn't smoke more, but it would at least get him out of the crowded house. He watched with interest as Meis put the joint between his lips and used his hands to shield the flame from his lighter. Meis let out a small cloud of smoke then held the joint towards Gueira. 

"I haven't been around this many people in awhile." Meis said as Gueira took a hit. Gueira coughed softly as he exhaled, handing the roll back. 

"Me neither. I've honestly been holed up between work and video games, haven't actually hung out with people in a couple months." Gueira admitted, only realizing how pathetic that sounded after he'd said it.

"Work and band practice take up a lot of my time." Meis nodded, "Not that I've ever been very good with large groups of people anyway." 

The two continued to talk as they smoked through the joint, Gueira quickly realizing that Meis was actually pretty cool. He played in a band and had just gotten out of practice when he came here with Chris, hence the guitar. He worked as a barista at some fancy coffee shop in the rich part of town and had a two year college degree that wasn't helping him at all. 

Meis frowned as he looked down at the joint, just barely able to hold it now. 

"I think there's one hit left." Meis said as he looked to Gueira.

"You can have it." Gueira waved his hand, he'd had more than enough anyway. 

"We can share." Meis said, bringing it up to his lips to take a long drag.

"Share?" Gueira questioned. Meis put the joint out in an ashtray then beckoned Gueira closer. Long thin fingers firmly took Gueira's chin, guiding their faces towards one another. 

"O-oh." Gueira's stomach flipped, but he closed his eyes as he let Meis pull him into a kiss. Meis blew the smoke into his mouth and Gueira nearly forgot to breathe it in as Meis pulled away with a smirk.

"Your face is red, that wasn't your first kiss was it?" Meis asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

"Of course not." Gueira mumbled, feeling even more embarrassed at the call out.

"First kiss with a boy?" Meis purred, leaning closer in an almost arousing yet threatening manner, as if he would do it again depending on the answer Gueira gave. 

"Y-yes." Gueira mumbled, turning his gaze away from the captivating man in front of him. Meis gave an amused chuckle, "Really?" 

"I've liked guys before, but it was never mutual." Gueira said, trying to keep the blush from creeping up his cheeks.

"Cute." Meis snickered.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gueira huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A little." Meis admitted. Gueira frowned. 

"We should go back inside, it's getting cold." Meis suggested. He was right, it was cold outside and they'd already been out here awhile. They returned back to the couch, Meis seeming just as relieved that the majority of the party guests were hanging out in the kitchen.

Gueira and Meis continued to talk to one another, others joining in here and there. Gueira was actually having a good time! He felt the growing need to take a leak building in his system, and vowed that the second Meis finished his story he'd excuse himself to do so. 

"And that's why you should never black out at a family holiday." Meis said, making Gueira snort out a laugh.

"I felt like an aunt who only comes to Thanksgiving for the wine and drama!" Meis chuckled, making Gueira laugh even harder. He felt something warm spread across his groin, laughter turning into horror as he realized he'd just pissed himself. Gueira immediately took off, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. 

"Oh my god." He hissed out, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His crotch was soaked, no way he could pass this off. He was way too fucked up to drive tonight and there was no way he could ask Thyma for help like this. 

"Gueira?" Meis' voice called from the other side of the door, gently knocking. "Are you okay? You just took off." 

Meis was the absolute last person Gueira wanted to find out about this. Meis was cool! And they had kissed!! Gueira didn't want to ruin any chance he might have with him.

"I'm fine." Gueira lied, already pulling his pants off. Maybe he could wash them in the sink? If Thyma had a hair dryer in here he could dry them back out! It might be noisy, but it was better than walking around with pissed pants. 

"Are you sure? You looked worried." Meis continued as Gueira frantically searched under the sink for a blow dryer. 

"Yeah I'm good!" Gueira assured, fumbling onto the floor as he struggled to get his pant leg off his foot while looking for the dryer. 

"Did you just fall?" 

"Maybe, it's fine! I'm fine!" Gueira was panicking now, unsure how he'd get out of this one with Meis there. He'd definitely question the use of a hair dryer.

"Just go back to the party! I'll be out in a bit." Gueira said, finding the dryer and pulling it out with success. He heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door, a small thump as Meis probably put his forehead against the wooden panel. 

"Gueira let me in, I noticed the spot on the couch. I won't make fun of you, I just want to help." Meis spoke, voice low to keep others from listening in. Gueira cheeks heated up in embarrassment, the boy scrambling to the door to unlock it and crack it open. 

"Shit, is it noticeable?" Gueira asked, refusing to look up at Meis' face. 

"I dumped my drink over it, you should be fine." Meis assured. 

"You covered for me?" Gueira questioned, finally looking up at him. He hadn't had to do that. They'd just met that night and Meis probably got scolded for spilling his drink on the furniture. With a newfound trust in this guy, Gueira opened the door a little more and pulled Meis inside, quickly locking it back up. He turned back to his pants laying on the floor, quickly explaining his idea to solve the situation. He could feel Meis' eyes looking him up and down, his piss soaked boxers weren't exactly the most flattering thing to be stared at in. He tried not to think about it too hard, just glad Meis was willing to help him and then maybe he could just never interact with anyone at this party again. 

"My biggest concern is drying them, it's going to take awhile and the hairdryer will be loud." Gueira finished explaining. 

"Why do you think I'm here?" Meis chuckled. Gueira raised an eyebrow. 

"Bedrooms are probably already taken, someone had to have noticed we both came in here. We turn on the shower and hairdryer, mess up my makeup a bit and people will just think we were fucking and trying to cover the noise." Meis said. He never ceased to make the blush on Gueira's face disappear, suggesting such a plan. He had to say though, it was pretty fool-proof. 

"You'd really do that for me?" Gueira asked, knowing this was Meis reputation on the line now. 

Meis gave a firm nod and walked closer, too close. Gueira leaned back, Meis continuing to only get even closer. 

"Wha..what are you?" Gueira questioned as Meis reached behind him. The sound of water rushed into the tub. 

"Turning the shower on." Meis smirked, "Were you hoping for something else?" 

Gueira pushed the man away, flustered by his own reactions to him. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't think straight with Meis acting like this. Meis was being so nice to him and Gueira was bound to fuck it up soon enough. 

"I'm going to wash my pants." Gueira stated, picking them up from the floor and bringing them to the sink. 

"Just wash them in the tub. Your underwear too. Maybe even yourself if you don't want to smell." Meis said, reaching under the stream of water to check the temperature, "Do you like your water cold or hot?" 

"Hot." Gueira said as he slowly made his way back over. At least there was a shower curtain he could hide behind while he bathed. Meis soon stood up, gesturing to the tub for Gueira to get in. 

"Turn around.." Gueira mumbled. Meis rolled his eyes and softly shook his head in amusement as he turned away from Gueira. 

"And don't watch me through the mirror!" 

"Okay okay." Meis promised, raising his arms in defence. After a few seconds of suspiciously eyeing Meis, Gueira finally tugged off his shirt, then his boxers. He climbed into the tub and pulled the curtain closed. 

"Are you done?" Meis asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Cool." 

Gueira curiously pulled back the curtain, just enough to peek out. Meis sat on the lid of the toilet, giving him a soft smile when he caught sight of him. Gueira pouted, propping his elbow up on the side of the bath and resting his head on it as he looked at Meis. He was way too drunk right now, head spinning ever so slightly.

"Why are you going so far for me?" Gueira questioned with a frown. Meis shrugged. 

"Wouldn't let you suffer. Besides you seem cool." 

"Cool? I pissed myself." 

Meis chuckled, giving a soft nod. 

"Cute boy peed himself listening to my story? Kinda flattering." Meis hummed. 

Gueira immediately shut the curtain, cheeks heating right back up as Meis' words replayed in his mind. Cute? He'd kissed him, sure, but that could have meant anything.

Meis laughed, opening the curtain back up but respectfully only a couple inches. Gueira pulled his legs up as he hid his face in his knees, cheeks burning. He didn't understand this guy. They'd only just met, he was spending his night in the bathroom with the boy who'd peed himself instead of partying with his friends. 

"Hey." Meis reached over, dropping his hand onto Gueira's head. The redhead looked up with a pout, feeling self conscious around this way too nice and hot stranger. Meis only laughed again, not helping Gueira's insecurities in the slightest. 

"You're cute even when you pout." Meis smiled, his face spoke of nothing but genuine endearment. His lips were curled into a smile, eyes relaxed as he looked at Gueira's face. 

"Stop that, you're so cheesy." Gueira whined, batting the boys hand away. Meis chuckled, entwining his fingers with Gueira's, blue eyes gazing into Gueira's. 

"Give me your clothes, I'll start drying them." Meis hummed, bringing Gueira's hand closer to his face and pressing a gentle kiss onto the back of his hand before letting him go. Gueira grabbed his boxers and pants, ringing them out before handing them over to Meis. He watched curiously as Meis went to the sink, plugging in the hairdryer and flipping the switch on. 

Gueira ran his hands through his hair, muttering a soft "shit" under his breath now that his voice would be covered by the loud noise from the hairdryer. What was he getting himself into here? Meis was amazing, nice and hot and somehow still seemingly interested in him? 

Gueira took a few moments to scrub himself down in the water, making sure he was clean before he drained the tub. He reached out to grab a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. 

Through the mirror he could see Meis watching him, he tried to ignore the pair of eyes on him as he pulled on his shirt. 

"How long do you think it'll take to dry?" He asked. 

"A few more minutes for your boxers, the pants will be awhile though." Meis informed, gaze turning down to the boxers in his hands. 

"Let me." Gueira moved closer, offering to take them from Meis. It was a little embarrassing having him holding his underwear like that. Meis thankfully handed them over without a complaint. 

"Yeah, I'll mess up my makeup while you do that." Meis grabbed some toilet paper and ran it under the faucet, soon dragging the wet ball of paper down his eyes to make the eyeshadow run. 

"Fuck, how rough of sex do you want them thinking we had?" Gueira asked, watching as Meis somehow managed to make himself look good even with the purple power running down his eyes like tears. 

"If I don't look like this they'll know it was fake." Meis snickered. The words sent a rush of blood down Gueira's body, right to his cock. The boy turned back to what he was doing himself, the loud hairdryer being the only thing to mask the beating of his heart. 

Meis hummed as he checked himself out in the mirror, somehow looking just as hot with running makeup as he had before it was ruined.

"My lipsticks the only problem." Meis said, slowly moving towards Gueira. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist, bringing his lips up to his neck. 

"Mind if I leave a few marks?" Meis questioned with a seductive hum, eyes meeting Gueira's through the mirror. Gueira swallowed hard, body tense under Meis' touch. He still found himself nodding.

"Great." Meis chuckled, eyes closing as he pressed his lips against Gueira's sensitive skin and softly kissed him. A shiver ran down Gueira's body, he tried to remind himself that this was all for their lie as he tried to get back to the mission at hand of drying his clothes. 

Meis' mouth opened, sucking on Gueira's neck now and biting gently before he pulled off to move to a new area to repeat the process. He kept his arms around Gueira, pulling his waist close into his own body as he left small hickies around Gueira's neck. Meis' lipstick was fairly skin-toned, a slight peachy tint to it, you could tell it had transferred onto Gueira's neck and was smudged on Meis' lips, but this much effort for this look didn't seem necessary. 

"Oh?" Meis hummed, voice right in Gueira's ear. Meis had propped his chin up on Gueira's shoulder and now looked down at him through the mirror. Right at the tent forming under his towel. 

"Am I turning you on?" Meis asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"You gave me hickies! Of course!" Gueira hissed, hating how much Meis was managing to hit him where it hurt. And yet even so, he was enjoying it? Meis was somehow able to point out every embarrassing thing without ever actually crossing a line. 

"I can help with that too." Meis said, pressing one last gentle kiss to Gueira's neck before slowly sliding down onto his knees. 

"Step back a bit, I'll blow you." Meis instructed, gently pushing on Gueira's thighs to urge him back a step or two. 

"Huh? W-wait!" Gueira moved back, but only so he could look down at Meis who now sat perched between the sink and Gueira himself. 

"Do you not want me to?" Meis questioned, looking up at him with a slight frown of his own. 

"I didn't say /that/." Gueira spoke slowly, "It's just, we, I thought this was a cover. You don't have to actually do that." 

Meis chuckled, arms reaching up to take hold of the towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Of course I don't, I want to. But if you don't I'll stop here. I'm fine going back to just talking." Meis said, waiting patiently for permission even with his fingers twitching against the towel as he itched to get underneath it. 

"F-fine, you can, uhm.." 

"Give you a blowjob?" Meis finished for him. 

"Yeah." Gueira turned his face away, he had no clue how he'd gotten himself here. That was all it took for Meis to rip off the towel though, giving an impressed hum as he took Gueira's cock into his hand and gave it a few pumps.

"You're already so hard." Meis said, clearly enjoying himself. Gueira whined softly, hips bucking into the gentle touch. 

"Sensitive too." Meis chuckled, peering up at the boy. Gueira flipped him off. Meis snickered and pointed up, reminding Gueira that he was supposed to be focusing. 

Turning his attention back, he battled between trying not to focus on Meis' hand on his dick and also to focus on exactly that. Meis only gave him a few more pumps before taking him into his mouth. Gueira gasped at the feeling, not even having had a warning as Meis took him completely down his throat in one movement. 

"Shit!" Gueira panted out, using the counter to hold himself up as he tried to dry his boxers. Meis bobbed up and down on him, warm wet saliva coating Gueira's cock as Meis moved. He peeked down through his arms, finding Meis happily working him with an enthusiasm he hadn't seen from him all night. It was.. hot. Gueira couldn't think of any other word for it, especially when Meis opened his eyes and looked up at him, cock still down his throat making his cheeks bulge out. His lips were pretty wrapped around him, ruined eyeshadow only highlighting his appearance. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Gueira whined, legs wobbling as he struggled to keep himself upright. 

"Meis, Meis get off, shit, I'm-" Gueira dropped his boxers to instead try and push Meis off him, Meis let him, pulling off with a pop. Gueira tried to turn away, not wanting to make a mess on the boy below him, but Meis held his hips still with one hand and nuzzled his face right up against his cock, licking and kissing at the sides, his other hand fondling his balls. 

"Meis wait I'm, I'm seriously gonna cum." Gueira tried to warn. Meis gave him a soft squeeze, smirking at him in encouragement. Gueira couldn't hold it, letting his seed shoot out onto Meis' face.

"Mmm~" Meis purred, finally letting him go. He wiped his face with his hand, looking down at the white ropes now on his fingers. 

"How do you taste?" Meis questioned, bringing his hand to his lips. 

"Don't eat it!" Gueira pulled the hand down, face flushed from the pleasure and embarrassment all at once. Meis rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

"Fine fine. You really are too cute." Meis pulled himself up, turning to the mirror to wash himself up. 

"You uhm.." Gueira started, trying to steal a glance at Meis' own crotch, "You're hard too, right? I can.. uh." 

"This is your first time with a guy right?" Meis questioned with a chuckle, reaching out to gently stroke Gueira's cheek. "I appreciate the offer, but don't worry about it right now. Return the favor after a date or two, kay?" 

"A date?" Gueira asked. He had to have heard that wrong.

"Yeah, I'll give you my number. Plan a good date for us." Meis said, taking Gueira's phone off the counter to add himself as a contact.

"Your boxers look pretty dry now, you can put them back on if you want." Meis noted. 

Gueira quickly pulled them on, next grabbing his pants. 

"So.. what kind of dates do you like?" Gueira asked slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my piss friends for letting me talk about piss 24/7, you're much appreciated.


End file.
